Who Am I
by Usa
Summary: Co-Written with Emiri... Shingo reveals a devastating secret to Usagi, and now she must deal with it. Please read and review! *puppy dog eyes*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Who Am I  
Rating: PG  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
Disclaimers: Not ours, but Naoko-sama's  
  
**************  
Who Am I  
Part 1  
**************  
  
Shingo was walking past the door to his parent's bedroom when he over heard Ikuko say something about Usagi and adoption. Ears perked, he leaned closer and listened.  
  
"We're going to have to tell her," Kenji said.  
  
"Iie, what if she gets mad? Or runs away?"  
  
Shingo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His big sister, wasn't even really his sister!  
  
"Are you sure we should tell her?" Ikuko contined.  
  
Kenji nodded. "It's time."  
  
Shingo heard footsteps heading towards the door so he booked it down the hall and into his bedroom. He had a lot to think about.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi had just gotten home from a long day of school. She was tired and cranky and just wanted to take a nap before the Senshi meeting at the Shrine. She slowly took her shoes off and trudged up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-baka! Don't forget to clean up your own messes," Shingo yelled, coming in.  
  
Usagi glared at her brother. "Go away, Shingo, I am NOT in the mood!"  
  
"Ooh, fail another test?"  
  
"Onegai," Usagi pleaded, trying a different approach. "Just leave me alone. I've had a very long day."  
  
"Eating and sleeping make ya tired?"  
  
"No, now leave me alone!" She shoved him out into the hall.  
  
"Baka!" Shingo ran after her. "You can't push me!"  
  
Usagi ran down the stairs, past her parents. "I'll get you, brat!"  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared! Whatcha gonna do, cry?"  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me? You're just as bad as Rei-chan!"  
  
"It's not my fault you're an easy target!"  
  
Usagi stopped in her tracks, causing Shingo to ram into her. "What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"Exactly what I said." Usagi brought her hand up, ready to smack him across the face. Shingo ducked out of the way before she could hit him. "My parents won't like you trying to beat me." He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Usagi stared at him a minute. "Why do you mean by "MY" parents? They're mine too, ya know!"  
  
"Iie..." Shingo ran up the stairs and into his room before she could say anything else.  
  
"Matte!" Usagi ran after him. "Shingo, matte!"   
  
"Usagi, what's going on?" Ikuko yelled upstairs.  
  
"Mama, why did is Shingo talking about you and Papa as if I'm not your daughter?"  
  
"Nani yo?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, he just said "my parents" earlier."  
  
"Iie...How does he know?"  
  
"N-nani...?" Usagi asked. "What do mean by that? Masaka... it's not true, is it?"  
  
"Usagi, it's time we tell you." Kenji entered behind Ikuko. "We adopted you."  
  
Usagi looked up at the man who was known to her as Papa. "Iie..."  
  
"Your parents were killed in a car accident."  
  
"M-my parents..." Usagi was feeling lost, scared, but most of all, betrayed. "But I thought that... Kami-sama! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"  
  
"Well, we wanted to wait until we thought you could handle it," Ikuko said gently. "We didn't want to upset you."  
  
Usagi backed away from Ikuko and Kenji. She had to get out of there fast. "I-I..."  
  
"Usagi, matte! You're still our musume, and we love you very much," Kenji told her.  
  
"Iie... I don't know who I am anymore!" Usagi ran out the front door.  
  
*********  
  
Usagi stood at the top of the Hikawa Shrine stairs, out of breath. Tears poured from her eyes as she looked around for signs of her best friend. Heart-broken, Usagi sank to the ground sobbing and shaking. *Why? Why me?*  
  
Rei came out of the shrine after a deep meditation. She knew something was wrong, and was going to tie a prayer to their sacred tree when she nearly tripped over a sobbing Usagi. "Usagi!"  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried, launching herself into the Miko's arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei hugged her friend.  
  
"I don't know who I am..."  
  
"Nani? Want to go inside and talk about it?" Usagi nodded and was led by hand into Rei's room.  
  
She sat on the floor, against the bed, with her knees drawn up to her chest. Usagi looked up at Rei with tired eyes. "I-I was... Mama, iie, Ikuko-san, she told me..."  
  
"Ikuko-san? Did you two have an arguement?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'm not her daughter."  
  
"Of course you are!"  
  
"I wish it were true, Rei-chan," Usagi whispered. "Demo, I was adopted."  
  
"Iie." Rei exhaled sharply. "When did you find this out?"  
  
Usagi began crying again. "About a half hour ago!"  
  
Rei hugged her more, not knowing exactly what to say. "What all did they tell you?"  
  
"T-that my real parents were killed in a car accident a long time ago." Usagi's voice was shaky now. "I don't know anymore because I ran off."  
  
"Are you...alright?"  
  
Usagi was a bit more calm when she replied, "Do I look all right? How do you think I'm feeling right now?"   
  
"I..don't know...You can stay here for as long as you want...If you need anything, let me know..."  
  
"Do I even belong anywhere?" she whispered, although it was more to herself.  
  
"Nani, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi let out a yawn. "Nothing, Rei-chan."  
  
"Ne, do you want me to call your par--I mean Ikuko-san and Kenji-san to let them know you're here? I'm sure they're worried."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Rei slowly nodded. "Do you want me to call Minako or Mako or Ami?"  
  
"If you want to..."  
  
"What do *you* want, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I want to wake up from this nightmare." Usagi stood up and grabbed Rei by the shoulders. "Wake me up, onegai!"  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan...but it's real...."  
  
Usagi's arms dropped to her sides. She felt as though someone had stabbed in the heart and was now twisting the knife. "It hurts so much, Rei-chan. It hurts to find out that everything you knew was a lie."  
  
"I don't know how it feels...but I'm here for you. However and whenever you need me. I know that I love you like a neechan, and they love you too."  
  
"Are you sure, Rei-chan?"  
  
"If they didn't, they wouldn'tve adopted you."  
  
Usagi wasn't so certain. "What if they adopted me because they felt sorry for me? What if they adopted me only because my parents had asked them to, not because they wanted to?"  
  
"I know that's not true." Rei was about to cry, she felt so bad for her friend. "Maybe you need to talk to them."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Rei asked gently.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Is it all right if I stay here for the night, Rei-chan? I want to think about some things before I talk to them."  
  
Rei nodded. "Of course. Do you want me to get you some dinner?"  
  
"I'm not hungry right now," she whispered.  
  
"Ok." Rei nodded. "Do you want me to let you be?  
A  
Usagi walked over to Rei and gave her a hug. "Arigatou..."  
  
Rei hugged back. "I'll be in the Fire Room if you need me."   
  
"Okay," Usagi replied. She sat on the edge of Rei's bed. "I wonder what my real parents were like." Sighing, she laid down, falling into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. 2

***********  
Who Am I  
Part 2  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***********  
  
  
Rei shut the door behind her, and started her mediation. She was jarred out of it a few moments later when her communicator beeped.  
  
"Rei-chan!" It was Makoto. "We need you at Juuban High fast!"  
  
"Hai! I'll be there in about 10 minutes!"  
  
"Have you seen Usagi-chan? I can't get a hold of her."  
  
"She's here. Her parents just told her she was adopted."  
  
Makoto stared back at Rei in shock. An explosion behind her brought her back to reality. "Leave her there, this is too dangerous. Knowing her, she won't be able to concentrate."  
  
"I think she's asleep, so I intend to. I'll be there ASAP!" Rei shut off her communicator, and henshined, then flew off at top speed for Juuban High.  
  
*************  
  
Usagi stared at Kenji. The man she had thought was her father all these years. He had a dark expression on his face. "N-nani?" she asked.  
  
"You don't realize how good you have it," he growled.  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying, pa- Kenji-san."  
  
"We never wanted a daughter," Ikuko told her.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "That's not true! You always said you loved me! Why has that changed?"  
  
"We never loved you. You're a burden to us! You eat all our food, and you're lazy."  
  
"You're a failure!"  
  
"G-omen nasai!" Usagi exclaimed in tears. "I'll change, I promise I will!"  
  
"That's not good enough! You've never been good enough!"  
  
"No wonder your real parents dumped you off on us...and we were stupid enough to take you!"  
  
"Iie! Onegai! Stoooop!" Usagi shot up in the bed. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself some what. "Rei-chan?"  
  
Usagi headed towards the Fire Room. "Rei-chan, are you in here?" She was confused after walking around the shrine for a bit. "Maybe a youma...? No, they would have called me, ne?"'  
  
Usagi turned her communicator on and called Ami.   
  
**  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami was vaguely aware of her commmunicator beeping as they tried to defeat the youma. Mars and Venus covered her as she answered it.  
  
"Ami-chan?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Ami-chan, what's going on? It sounds like a war?"  
  
"We're fighting a youma, we have everything under control--"  
  
As Ami said that, the youma launched another attack, and Makoto pushed Ami out of the way.  
  
Usagi didn't believe her for a second. "Where are you! Ami-chan!" Usagi noticed Juuban High in the background. She quickly transformed and raced out to the school.  
  
***************  
  
Ami scanned the youma with her computer, looking for weak points. "Aha! Aim for her stomach, minna! Let's all attack at once, and shut her down."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Usagi arrived just as the Senshi finished off the youma. She noticed that Minako was holding her left arm. "Daijobu!?" she exclaimed, rushing to her friend.  
  
"I'll be alright," she nodded.  
  
She sighed in relief, then realized that Makoto and Rei were staring at her. "Nani?"  
  
"What about you, Usagi-chan?" Mako asked.  
  
Usagi was about to lie, but noticed from the look in Rei's eyes that she had told Makoto. She just sighed. "Not really..."  
  
"Let's head back to my house," Rei suggested. "We can talk there."  
  
Makoto stole a worried glance in Usagi's direction. She had quietly told them what she learned from her "parents".  
  
"Minna... why did they have to die? What did I do to deserve this?" Usagi bit her lip when she looked at Makoto. "Gomen, Mako-chan. You lost your parents too."  
  
"Hai, but this is different, Usagi-chan. You were living with people you thought were your parents. By every right you should have. But even though, they're not. They'll love you just as your real parents would."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Maybe I should go to talk them?"  
  
Minako nodded. "That would be a good idea...but don't forget that we're here if you need us!"  
  
Usagi hugged each of her friends, thanking them. She had something to do. 


	3. 3

************  
Who Am I  
Part 3  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
Ikuko looked up when she heard the door bang. "Hello?"   
  
Usagi slowly walked into the living room. "Ano..."  
  
"Usagi, our musume, thank Goddess you're home!" Kenji exclaimed. "We were worried about you!"  
  
"Musume?"  
  
"Hai..." Kenji nodded. "Unless you don't want us to call you that."  
  
Usagi ran to Kenji. "I do want you to! It's just that... I'm so lost. My real parents... I'd like to know more about them."  
  
"Well, they were killed in a car crash when you were less than a year old," Ikuko told her, sitting down. "We were your godparents, per their requests, and you came to live with us."  
  
"Do you have any pictures?" Usagi asked, sitting next to Ikuko.  
  
"I think we have some upstairs," Kenji said, heading to the stairs. "I'll see if I can find them."  
  
Usagi looked nervously at Ikuko. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean to run off like that."  
  
"It's understandable, dear," Ikuko said, putting an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "We must've really shocked you. I never meant for you to find out like that."  
  
"Did I... I have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Iie," Ikuko said. "Demo, your mother was carrying a second child when it happened..."  
  
Usagi gasped. "Kami-sama!"  
  
Ikuko closed her eyes. "Gomen, but I promised myself I'd be totally honest with you."  
  
"It's not your fault it happened... Mama."  
  
"Oh, Usagi..." Ikuko hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead. "My musume..."  
  
Usagi stayed in her mothers arms. Content with the world around her. 


	4. 4

***********  
Who Am I  
Part 4  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***********  
  
  
11 year old, Kiseki, thought about her life. She never knew her family... never knew her parents or this sister she just learned she had. The family who adopted her never offered to give Kiseki any information about her past. So, she did what any normal young girl did when she couldn't get much out of her foster parents. Kiseki searched the internet.   
  
She read about how her parents were killed in a car accident when her mother was nine months pregnant with her. She was lucky to survive... a miracle. Which was she was name Kiseki. She learned she had an older sister. Kiseki had always wanted a sister. Someone to talk to, to be comforted by. Usagi... Who lived with the Tsukino's in the Azuba section of Tokyo. On her way to meet Usagi, who Kiseki had gotten to see a picture of, she spotted an arcade and decided that she wanted a milkshake... and maybe play the new Sailor V game.  
  
Kiseki walked in the door of Crowne's Arcade, looking for the Sailor V game. *It has to be here somewhere!*  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Usagi yelled at the video screen. "No! Don't do that! Awwwwww!"  
  
Kiseki looked up to see a girl with long blonde ponytails. It couldn't be...She checked the picture, which she was carrying in her pocket. It was! Kiseki walked over to where Usagi was, and sat down beside her. Conveniently, Usagi was playing Sailor V. *I killed two birds with one stone*, Kiseki smiled.  
  
Usagi sensed someone next to, and since she was finished, she turned to face the person. "Konichiwa!" she exclaimed. The girl in front of her had long, beautiful light brown hair in a single ponytail. She seemed to be a few years younger than Usagi.  
  
"Konichiwa! Wow, you're good at Sailor V." Kiseki smiled again, trying to figure out how to ask the question.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I'm not that good! The best person for this game is my friend, Aino Minako!" She bowed from her seat. "Tsukino Usagi desu, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Jinsei Kiseki desu, it's nice to meet you too!"  
  
"I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move to town?" Usagi asked, heading over to the counter, Kiseki following. "Chocolate milkshake, please, Motoki-oniisan!" He nodded a response.  
  
"I've been living a little ways from here...is he your brother?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie, he's a really good friend."  
  
"Oh." Kiseki nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"A little brother," she replied, sitting in a booth with her milkshake. She looked out the window as she thought of the other little brother or sister she could of had...  
  
"Ahh, it must be nice. I don't have any real siblings."  
  
Usagi grinned. "Although I'd never tell him, I really care about him."  
  
"Wow, he's lucky to have such a good oneesan."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I'm the lucky one," she said in reply.   
  
"Nani?"  
  
Usagi waved her hand. "Nothing, just thinking out loud."  
  
"Oh? You can tell me if you want...I won't tell anyone." Kiseki looked earnestly at her.  
  
"Well... I was adopted when I was 3. My parents were killed in a car accident. See, I just found all this out about a week ago and I'm trying to come to terms with it. My okaa was pregnant at the time and the baby didn't survive. I said that because if I had gone with my parents that night, I would never have had Shingo for a little brother."  
\  
Kiseki nodded slowly. "Do you know for sure that the baby didn't survive?"  
\  
Usagi shrugged. "Mama and Papa don't know. They never heard anything about the baby."  
\  
"Ne, I know this is going to sound weird...demo...I'm that baby."  
\  
"N-nani?" Usagi's heart skipped a beat. This girl, standing in front of her... was that baby? This girl who has the same blue eyes as her... "Wh-what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Well, my parents were killed right before I was born...the doctors at the hospital were able to save me and a family adopted me. I found out I had an older sister who was 3 at the time, and her name was Tsukino Usagi." Kiseki paused. "Gotta love the internet," she said with an unsure grin.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. "I-I have a little sister...?"  
  
Kiseki nodded, her tears also threatening to fall. "It's taken me so long to find you."  
  
The two silently got up, without a word. Usagi took her hand and led Kiseki into the bathroom. "Kami-sama! Kiseki!" Usagi hugged her sister tightly.  
  
Kiseki hugged her back, not sure what to say next. 


	5. 5

***********  
Who Am I  
Part 5  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***********  
  
Usagi entered the quiet house. She was still overwhelmed by what Kiseki had told her. "Mama?" she called.  
  
"Usagi, is that you? I'm in the kitchen."  
  
"Konichiwa!" Usagi said, going into the kitchen. Ikuko was busy preparing dinner.  
  
"Konichiwa! Where have you been all afternoon?"  
  
Usagi hugged her mother. "I was at the Shrine with Rei-chan for awhile but then I went to the arcade."  
  
"Did you study for the test you have tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh... sure did!" Usagi lied.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Ikuko raised her eyebrows. "How many games of Sailor V did you play today?  
  
Usagi thought a moment. "About 3, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. That's a lot less than you usually play."  
  
She suddenly remembered Kiseki standing behind her. "Kami! Gomen nasai, Kiseki-chan!"   
  
"Nani?" Ikuko said just as a smaller girl stepped out from behind Usagi. "Konnichiwa, Tsukino-san."  
  
"Konnichiwa. Did you make another new friend, Usagi?"  
  
"Sort off..." Usagi began. How was she going to explain this one? She couldn't figure anything out so she asked Kiseki to step into the living room. Usagi was going to just come out and say it. "Ano... do you remember how you said my real mama was pregnant?"  
  
"Ne?" Ikuko nodded slowly. "Hai, but what does this have to do with Kiseki?"  
  
Usagi cleared her throat. "Kiseki-chan is my sister."  
  
Ikuko was shocked into silence, but she finally spoke. "Usagi, I realize that finding out you're adopted has been hard on you, demo you can't pick up random children from the street."  
  
"I didn't just pick a random child from the street! Kiseki-chan found me! She survived the accident! They were able to save her! That's why her name is Kiseki!"  
  
"But the baby died, Usagi," Ikuko said gently. "I think your friend should go home for now."  
  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes. "Y-you don't believe me? I-I thought you would! Can't you at least let me prove it to you!"  
  
"Usagi, I know it's been hard on you. But you're imagining this."  
  
"Iie!" Usagi exclaimed. "I am NOT imagining this!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice with me. We can discuss this later."  
  
Usagi nodded, but before leaving the kitchen, she whispered, "I thought you would believe me..."  
  
"What was that?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"Nothing," came the curt reply.  
  
"If you're going back out, be home in 1/2 hour for dinner."  
  
"Fine!" Usagi said, taking Kiseki's hand and leading her out the door.  
  
"Your mama doesn't believe you," Kiseki said sadly. "My family might not either...so I'll probably not tell them."  
  
Usagi smiled sadly. "Well, our mama knows and what's important is that we know, ne?"  
  
"Hai." Kiseki nodded. "I should probably get back to the bus stop, and head home."  
  
"I'll take you," Usagi told her. The two walked in silence to the bus stop 10 minutes away. "Are you coming into town tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I have school, demo I can come for a little while, if you like."  
  
"After school in the park by lake?" Usagi asked. "We can find out more about each other."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there around four."  
  
Usagi hugged Kiseki as the bus pulled up. "Ja ne, Kiseki-neechan!"  
  
Kiseki hugged her back. "Bai, Usagi-oneechan. I'm so happy I found you!"  
  
**  
  
Minako was walking back from volleyball when she saw Usagi saying goodbye to someone getting on a bus. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Konbanwa, Minako-chan!" Usagi said, turning to face her friend.  
  
"Who were you saying goodbye to?" Minako inquired.  
  
"Minako-chan you will not believe what happened!" Usagi exclaimed happily. Quickly, she told her about Kiseki.  
  
"Kami!" Minako was amazed. "That's so sugoi!"  
  
Usagi was ecstatic that Minako believed her. "What makes you so certain that i'm telling the truth when Mama didn't?"  
  
"Well, why would you make something like this up? What do you mean, your Mama didn't believe you?"  
  
"She thinks I'm making things up because I'm so overwhelmed by finding out about my real parents." Usagi sighed. "How can I convince her that Kiseki is my sister? I felt a connection to her when I first saw her."  
  
"Well, just tell your mama straight out." Minako hugged her friend. "She'll have to believe you eventually!"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'll try... Demo, I have to go now or I'll be late for dinner."  
  
"Okei. Call me tonight, let me know how things go!"  
  
"Bai!" Usagi waved.  
  
"Bai!" Minako waved too, until she turned the corner.  
  
************  
  
After dinner, Usagi asked her mother if they could talk privately. The two headed up to Usagi's room and sat on the bed. "Mama, let me get this out before you say anything, ok?"  
  
Ikuko nodded. "Is this about the girl you brought home?"  
  
"Hai..." Usagi replied, then took a deep breath. "Mama, you know I don't normally jump onto things, but I really believe this girl is my sister! I felt some sort of connection to her the minute I saw her! She even has the same blue eyes as me! She showed my pictures of her parents too..."  
  
"Usagi, your father and I were talking, and we think your would benefit from talking to a counselor. We made you an appointment tomorrow after school."  
  
"A... a what?" Usagi shook her head. "Iie! You can't make me! I won't go!"  
  
"Usagi, I know it will help you. You'll like Dr. Kichigai."  
  
"I don't need a doctor!" Usagi cried. "The only person I need right now is Kiseki!" Before Ikuko could say another word, Usagi ran down the stairs, passing Luna, and out the door.  
  
Luna ran after Usagi, having heard their whole conversation. "Usagi-chan, matte!"  
  
"NANI!" Usagi screamed at the cat.  
  
Luna recoiled. "You don't have to be so snappy with me. I'm only trying to talk to you."  
  
"Gomen ne..."  
  
"Usagi-chan, you know that your family cares about you., and don't want you to get hurt. But, for what it's worth, I believe you."  
  
Usagi swept Luna into a hug. "Arigatou, Luna. You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
"I'm sure they'll come around, maybe if they actually get to talk to Kiseki."  
  
"Maybe..." Usagi sighed. "I guess I should go back home. I just... Why does life have to be so complicated!"  
  
"Nobody said it was going to be easy."  
  
************  
  
"Where is that Odango Atama!" Rei yelled, her temper flaring, as usual. "She's late again!"  
  
"Ne, Rei, Usagi-chan isn't coming today," Minako told her.  
  
"Why not?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well..." Minako went on to explain about Kiseki.  
  
"Nani yo?" Rei exclaimed. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Hai." Minako nodded. "She was sad, though, because Ikuko-san doesn't believe her."  
  
"Well," Ami began. "If I didn't have enough evidence in front of and I didn't know Usagi-chan, I probably wouldn't believe her. However, I do know Usagi-chan. She would never lie about something like that!"  
  
"That's what I said too!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"So, they're meeting today?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hai." Minako nodded. "In a park...I'm not sure which."  
  
Suddenly, Ami's computer beeped. "Minna! There's a youma in Keiichi Commons Park!"  
  
"Let's go!" Makoto shouted.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi and Kiseki sat on a blanket under a cherry blossom tree. They brought pictures and other special memories to share with each other. The two had so much in common, it was uncanny. It was as if they had never been apart.   
  
"You fell when you were four, too?" Kiseki showed Usagi the small scar she still had.  
  
Usagi laughed as she pointed to her own scar. "Hai!"   
  
"Wow..." Kiseki sighed happily. "I'm so glad I've found you! I thought I'd be alone forever."  
  
"I'm glad I found you too!" Usagi was about to suggest they get some ice cream when a youma appeared out of nowhere! There was no time for Usagi to transform and she definately couldn't do so in front of Kiseki. She noticed the youma send an attack at her sister. Forgetting herself, Usagi jumped in front of Kiseki.  
  
"Oneechan!" Kiseki screamed.  
  
Usagi screamed as the attack hit her full blast. She sunk to the ground only minutes later. She was barely aware of her surroundings. Luckily, the youma turned away from the girls...  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The four attacks effectively destroyed the youma. Mercury rushed over to Usagi and the little girl who was crying over her. She realized that this was Kiseki, Usagi's sister. Not wanting to reveal who she was, she pretended not to know Usagi. "Ojou-chan."  
  
"H--hai?" Kiseki asked with tearfilled eyes.  
  
"May I scan her? I need to make sure she'll be all right," Mercury said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Mercury pulled out her computer and punched a few numbers. "It won't hurt her, I promise." She looked up at Venus, telling her with her eyes to take the child.  
  
"It'll be alright," Venus said, stepping over to Kiseki.  
  
"Hey, you're Sailor V!"  
  
Minako nodded, giggling. "Are you a fan?"  
  
"Haaaai!" Rei rolled her eyes and give Minako a look. The two went off to the side, Kiseki distracted with having met her idol.  
  
Makoto knelt next to Ami as she typed away. "Is she alright?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Kami-sama... Iie... we need to get her to a hospital fast!" She looked at Jupiter. "Mako-chan, she's bleeding internally. If we don't get her there soon, she's going to die!"  
  
"Will it hurt her if I lift her?"  
  
Mercury's hand shook as she put her computer away. "I-I don't believe so."  
  
"Here, let me help," Mars said, rushing over.  
  
"I'll take Kiseki home," Venus said.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Kiseki asked.  
  
"Well, we have to take her to a hospital," Jupiter said. "But we'll keep you posted." 


	6. 6

**************  
Who Am I  
Part 6  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
**************  
  
The three girls broke their transformation before entering the hospital. "Can someone help us!" Ami cried.  
  
A doctor rushed over to the girls, recognizing Ami as one of his collegues' daughters. He shouted to an orderly to get a gurney immediately. "What happened?" he asked as Makoto and Rei laid Usagi onto the gurney.   
  
"Well, Usagi was crossing the street, and a car hit her and sped off," Makoto lied. It looked like a car accident, so she hoped they would buy it.  
  
"Ah," the doctor responded, examining Usagi. "She's bleeding internally," he exclaimed. "Lets get her to the OR STAT!"  
  
He turned to Ami. "Call her parents and tell them what happened. You girls can go to the waiting room near the OR. You know where that is, ne?"  
  
"Hai, Tsetsuko-sensei," Ami responded. The man said no more as they rushed Usagi up to the OR.  
  
"Kami," Rei whispered. "I hope she'll be alright."  
  
"She HAS to be!" Ami whispered.  
  
**  
  
Minako stepped off the elevator, seeing the other three Senshi nervously sitting, anxious for news on Usagi.  
  
Ami didn't notice Minako step off the elevator. She knew the situation was serious. They could very well lose Usagi this time. *We're supposed to protect her! Kami-sama... don't take her away from us! Onegai!*  
  
"Kami, that girl was hard to calm down. She must really be Usagi-chan's sister. How is Usagi?"  
  
"Not good," Rei said, coming out of her chant. "She's bleeding internally and they're trying to stop it. I-I don't know how much more of this waiting I can take..." Rei was shaking with fear now. The girls had never seen the Miko so unglued. They knew Rei cared very much for Usagi, much more than the others could comprehend.   
  
Makoto put her arm around Minako's shoulders. "We just have to wait and see...and have faith."  
  
Just then Mamoru rushed into the waiting room. Since Usagi hadn't transformed he didn't realize she was in trouble until it was too late. "Where is she!?"  
  
"She's in the OR, as far as we know." Rei said sadly.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, sitting next to Ami. She quickly explained everything to him, even the bit about Kiseki.  
  
Mamoru just sat back in his seat. "Kami..."  
  
Dr. Tsetsuko slowly headed to the waiting room. He hated being be the bearer of not-so-good news. Not that the young girl was going to die... True, it was a possibility, as it was with any kind of severe injury or trauma, but Usagi had almost gone into cardiac arrest. He cleared his throat and the three girls, plus two newcomers stood up. "Usagi is being taken to ICU at this time. She's not out of the woods yet, though." He waited for any questions.  
  
"Did they stop the bleeding?" Makoto asked.   
"Is she concious?"  
"Can we see her?"  
"Is she stable?"  
"How long will she be in here?"  
"How fast can she recover?"  
  
He sighed with a hint of smile on his face. "One at a time, please..." Tsetsuko then answered each question. "The bleeding has been stopped, she's not conscious, she's gone into shock, you can see her one at a time, she's not as stable as we'd like her to be, she'll be in her for quite a while." He took a breath. "Anything else?"  
  
Everyone looked at eachother. "Can we see her now?"  
  
"In about five minutes. I'll send a nurse in when she's settled. Oh, have you gotten a hold of Usagi's parents yet?"  
  
"Hai, they should be coming soon," Ami informed him.  
  
Tsetsuko nodded. "If all your questions are answered, I need to get to my rounds."  
  
"When is the nurse coming?" Minako asked.  
  
"She should be here soon," the doctor replied.  
  
"Arigatou, Tsetsuko-sensei," Mamoru said. The doctor nodded.  
  
As the doctor was leaving, a nurse stopped in front of the group. "Are you here for Tsukino-san?"  
  
"Hai," Rei replied.  
  
"Well, she can have visitors now. Who is first?"  
  
Mamoru smiled greatfully at the girls. "I guess that's me."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Tell her we say hi," Minako said.  
  
"I will," he replied, then turned to the nurse. "Lead the way."  
  
The nurse lead him down the hall and around the corner, and shortly after, Ikuko and Kenji stepped off the elevator.  
  
Ikuko was mess when the to walked into the waiting room. She didn't say much as the girls greeted them and explained what happened.  
  
Kenji hugged her, trying to comfort her. "Thanks for taking care of Usagi," he told the girls. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Mamoru-san is with her right now," Rei explained. "But seeing as your her parents, I'm sure Ami-chan could talk to the doctor for you."   
  
"Is that the boy she sees?" Kenji asked icily.  
  
"H-hai, Tsukino-san," Rei replied nervously.  
  
"Kenji," Ikuko finally spoke up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. Think about Usagi. You know how much she cares about that boy, she'd want him there."  
  
Kenji sighed, and slumped. "You're right. Still, I'd like to see my baby girl."  
  
"I'll see if I can find the doctor or my mother," Ami said. Kenji nodded.  
  
A few minutes later, Ami returned to with her mother in tow. "Kenji-san, Ikuko-san," she greeted. She was a good friend of theirs since Usagi and Ami became friends. "Follow me, kudasai."  
  
Ikuko nodded. "Arigatou, Emi-san."  
  
************  
  
"Gomen, Usako, that I couldn't be there to protect you." Mamoru said quietly.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Usako! Daijobou?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, is Kiseki all right?" she gasped out.  
  
"Hai," Mamoru said. "She's worried about you."  
  
She smiled at him, inwardly wincing. "Mamo-chan... if I die..." Usagi took a breath, it was hard to breath with broken ribs. "If I die, will you watch over her for me?"  
  
"Usako, onegai, don't think like that!"  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she cried. "Just promise me!"  
  
"Hai, I promise," he said. "Demo...you're going to be alright. You have to be!"  
  
"Arigatou..." Usagi's eyelids were drooping. "I'm so tired... it hurts too much..."  
  
"Usako, hang in there. I love you..."  
  
"I love you too, Mamo..." Usagi never finished.   
  
"Usako.." Mamoru sighed as she slipped away. 


	7. 7

************  
Who Am I   
Part 7  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
The nurse escorted Kenji and Ikuko into the room just as Usagi slipped back into unconciousness. Ikuko ran to Usagi's side. "Kami-sama..." she whispered.   
  
"She just slipped back into unconciousness," Mamoru said quietly. "I'll let you two sit with her by yourselves."  
  
Kenji nodded in appreciation as Ikuko sat down in the chair next to the bed. She gently took her daughter's hand in hers. "Usagi... mesume... onegai, get better for us all."  
  
"We have to believe that she's strong enough to get through this," Kenji comforted her.  
  
"Hai... I know that, demo..."   
  
"Mama, Papa..." Usagi gasped out.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to see her parents. They looked as bad as she felt. "Gomen ne..."  
  
"For what, Usagi?" Kenji asked.  
  
"For scaring you like that," Usagi replied. She winced as sharp pain racked her body.  
  
"Usagi...how did this happen?" Kenji asked.  
  
Usagi blinked. "I-I don't remember..." She was lying because she wasn't sure what everyone else had said about the situation and didn't want to screw anything up.  
  
"Okei." They decided to leave it at that for now.  
  
"Kami! Is Kiseki-chan all right? Where is she?"  
  
Ikuko sighed. "Honey, I thought I told you not to drag that girl into your life."  
  
"Mama, that doesn't matter right now!" Usagi was getting really upset by all this. "The point is she almost got hurt too! I-I hope..." Usagi sobbed into her hands. "Mama... can you ask Rei-chan to come in her?"  
  
"All right, but I want you to calm down first," Ikuko said. "And after Rei-san leaves, you go to sleep." She leaned to give Usagi a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Mama... arigatou."  
  
"Take care, Usagi. You can call us if you need us."  
  
She nodded. "Arigatou Papa!"  
  
Ikuko and Kenji left, and told Rei that Usagi wanted to talk to her.  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi painfully turned her head. "Rei-chan, is my neechan all right?"   
  
"Hai, Minako took her to the bus stop. She's worried about you, but alright."  
  
"Yokatte!" Usagi sighed. "What excuse did you give my parents? They asked me what happened and I pretended I didn't know."  
  
"Mako-chan said that it was a car accident, that it hit you and sped off."  
  
"Ah... good thing I didn't say anything then," Usagi giggled. She clenched her eyes shut. "Itai..."  
  
"Do you want me to let you rest?  
  
"I suppose I should, ne? I am a bit tired."  
  
"You just worry about getting better." Rei smiled. "We'll take care of your neechan."  
  
"Arigatou, Rei-chan," Usagi said around a yawn. "Oyasumi..."  
  
"Oyasumi, Usagi." 


	8. 8

*************  
Who Am I  
Part 8  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*************  
  
Usagi woke up feeling a constant throbbing pain all over her body. "Kami, it feels like I was rammed by a truck!"   
  
"Usagi-oneechan, daijobou?" Kiseki peered over the bed.  
  
Usagi almost jumped out of her skin. "Kiseki, you scared me!"  
  
"Gomen, but I had to come see how you were."  
  
"It's all right," Usagi replied with a smile. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Are you feeling any better? Oh, and arigatou for saving me."  
  
"A little," Usagi lied. "You're my nee-chan, all I have left of the family I had so long ago. Daisuki desu!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Kiseki smiled a bit.   
  
"Hai..."  
  
"So, when do the doctors say you can go home?"  
  
"I can't remember. I was so out of it last night because of the pain medicine."  
  
"Okei. Well, I'll come and visit every day then." Kiseki smiled again.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Arigatou!" She darted her eyes around the room. "Ne, could you try and bring some fries and a milkshake?"  
  
Kiseki giggled. "I guess hospital food is as bad as they say."  
  
"You have no idea!" Usagi groaned.  
  
"I can run down to the cafeteria now, if you want. It's about lunchtime, and I'm starving. Wonder if this is any better than my school cafeteria."  
  
The blonde giggled. "Onegai!" she cried dramatically.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back." Kiseki slunk out of the room, trying to look nonchalant.  
  
Ikuko was coming from the cafeteria when she saw Kiseki leaving Usagi's room. "Ano, Kiseki-chan."  
  
"Tsukino-san." Kiseki bowed.  
  
"May I speak with you for a moment?" she asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Ikuko sighed. "Gomen nasai... for my daughter's behavior. My husband and I are trying to get Usagi to go to a counsler for it but for some reason she actually believes you're her little sister."  
  
"Well, I actually am." Kiseki took the picture of her parents and a much younger Usagi out of her pocket. "I did survive the car accident, the doctors delivered me on the way to the hospital."  
  
"Kami-sama..." she whispered. "But... how? No one told us you survived!"  
  
"Well, my parents didn't know much about the circumstances, and even if they did, they never told me. I'm sure this is a bit shock for you."  
  
Ikuko sank into a chair, her hands covering her face. "It's not that... Kami, I accused Usagi of lying. Making things up to help her feel better. What made me think I'd be such a wonderful mother?"  
  
"Well, how were you to know?" Kiseki sounded a lot wiser than her 11 years.  
  
"Kiseki-chan..." Ikuko whispered, standing to hug the young girl. "Usagi needs to learn more about her family. Will you help me get all the information we can?"  
  
"Hai. Demo, first she wants a milkshake and fries." Kiseki   
  
Ikuko laughed. "That's my Usagi!"  
  
************  
  
A few weeks later, the doctor pronounced Usagi well enough to go home. "Just watch out for cars," Usagi was warned. Upon getting home, she found all her friends there. They ha d thrown her a surprise party.  
  
Usagi had tears of joy in her eyes. "You guys are wonderful! Arigatou!" she said, hugging each one in turn. The last person she came to was Kiskeki. She whispered, "Arigatou," to her baby sister.  
  
"Save your thanks for after," Kiseki told her, pulling out a small book from behind her back.  
  
"What's this?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Usagi opened to the first page. In calligraphy, Kiseki had written: 'To my long lost onee, Usagi. Dedicated to our wonderful parents whom we lost so long ago...' A lump formed in Usagi's throat as she looked through the book. There were pictures, articles, everything about her parents and herself. She noticed to letters addressed to her, one from her mother and one from her father. "What are these?" she asked Kiseki.  
  
"Mama wrote us lots of letters for when we were older." Kiseki explained. "Ikuko-san was going to give them to you, but since you just discovered this all..." She looked up at Ikuko to continue explaining.  
  
"I did the same when Shingo was born and when you came to live with us. We do it in case something bad happens. We want you all to know how much you mean to us and how much we love you."  
  
Usagi smiled as more tears poured down her cheeks. "It's beautiful... arigatou."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Kiseki said. "You can read the letters Mama wrote to me too, if you like."  
  
"I think I'd like to," Usagi replied quietly.  
  
*************  
  
Usagi sat down with one of Kiseki's letters. "My dear daughter, I love you. I'm writing this exactly three weeks before you are to be born. Something feels wrong inside me, but I know that you will be born healthy and happy. Know that I love you, no matter what happens, or who and what may separate us. I'm filled with so much joy at the thought of having a second daughter to love, and someone for you to grow up with, your big sister Usagi. I plan on giving you these letters on your 16th birthday . I love you both equally and with all my heart. I know you will grow to be a strong, beautiful lady, and you can do anything that your heart desires. Always have faith, and remember that your family is here for you. You are my darling daughter and nothing will change that. Remember that every cloud has a silver lining, and there is a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow. I can't wait until I can finally hold your tiny body in my arms, and know that all will be well. Never forget that your parents love you."  
  
Tears fell as Usagi opened one addressed to her. "My dearest Usako, I love you so... You're 2 years old now and Mama's going to have another baby. A little one for you to play with, take care of, protect. You are the sweetest little angel and I know you will love your baby sister. I love you both so much and I know you will be a beautful young lady, with much more strength than I've ever had. Never give up on life because even if we're not there, you will always have each other! Look for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, Usako! Never forget that Papa and I love you dearly."  
  
"Come in," Usagi said, her voice cracking. The letters had emotionally drained the teenager.  
  
"Oneechan?"  
  
Usagi smiled and patted the bed. "Sit by me."  
  
"Okei." Kiseki hopped beside her onto the bed.  
  
"Kiseki-neechan," Usagi said, taking her sister's hands in her own.   
"You've read this letter already, ne"  
  
"Hai, I've read the ones Mama wrote for me."  
  
"I found it!" Usagi exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Found what?" Kiseki was confused.  
  
Usagi smiled warmly at Kiseki. She kissed her on the cheek. "The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."  
  
"Nani? Do you mean me?"  
  
"Of course I mean you, baka!" Usagi said, giving Kiseki a playful punch. "Daisuki desu, Kiseki!"  
  
Kiseki smiled, and then giggled. "Then I guess you are my silver lining." 


End file.
